


Broken

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, idk - Freeform, you can prbly think of it as hisoka/illumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka was tired. Really, really tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

_will you end my pain? will you take my life?_

Hisoka was always up for a fight, a challenge, anything that would rile him up. That's why Illumi didn't question him at first, the assassin knew he was bound to fight the clown someday but this had been unexpected. He had fought back ferociously, giving the clown what he wanted.

Hisoka stood there panting wiping some blood off of his mouth, soaking wet from the midnight rain. He commenced to attack the assassin, abandoning his usual tricks and facing him head on. Illumi had effortlessly dodged the attacks, which should have normally been more difficult to do, his opponent nearly matching him in strength and talent. Instead his attacks were desperate, sluggish and weak.

_will you bleed me out? will you hang me out to dry?_

Noticing something was off, Illumi ceased his attacks. He wouldn't dare to call the clown his friend, he denied himself the pleasure, but the clown was being rash. The fire in his eyes was gone, instead replaced with madness and despair. He had managed to land a kick on his side, throwing him off guard and on the ground.

"Why won't you fight me?!?" Hisoka cried out, looming over Illumi's body.

"This is unlike you," Illumi responded, gathering his senses and standing up, "I won't fight you like this."

"Why? I'm not looking to win, if that's what you're afraid of" Hisoka said

_won't you take my soul in the midnight rain; while I'm falling apart, while I'm going insane?_

Illumi never heard of a time the clown got into a fight he never hoped to win. Hisoka attacked once again, uselessly throwing the last of his cards at the assassin. He ran at him at all sides, hoping for _something, anything_. Illumi didn't give him the satisfaction, he refused to attack Hisoka when he was like this, it wasn't a fair fight. The clown wasn't close to giving up, his stubborn streak and rain soaked clothes the only thing Illumi recognized from him anymore.

"I won't be much of a fight, wouldn't you love to have the satisfaction of killing me?" Hisoka said, "Everyone else is always quick to attack me, why not you?"

He let out a desperate cry.

_can you break my bones? will you tear my skin?_

"If you won't do anything, I guess I'll just have to do things myself." he lunged for Illumi, grabbing for one of the many needles the assassin kept on his body. Through pure instinct Illumi punched him in the face before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind the clown's back.

"I would advise you to not make any further attempt at grabbing my needles" He seethed.

This gave Hisoka further fuel, Illumi had finally given him a taste of what he wanted.

And at this, he forced himself free from Illumi's hold, facing the man and spat in his face.

"I've never been one to obey orders," he seethed.

~~_can you taste my lust? can you feel my sin?_ ~~

Illumi gave the clown a blank stare, undisturbed by their close proximity.

Hisoka attempted to reach for one of his needles once again, but instead of achieving the reaction he had hoped for, Illumi simply grabbed his arm, not willing to give Hisoka what he wanted, whether he explained himself or not.

" _Don't,_ " Illumi

"No," Hisoka said, "not until I get what I want."

"I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let you go through with it," Illumi said, "not when you're acting like this"

And with that, he walked away, living Hisoka alone in the pouring rain.

_yeah I'm a waste of life, I should just kill myself, I could slit my wrists_

Unbeknownst to him, Hisoka had grabbed a few needles from Illumi while in his hold, pleased.

"Thank you," he said, before piercing himself with the poisonous needles and fell to the ground, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually only seen halfway through season two so things might be wayyy different than the actually should be


End file.
